Дахака
Дахака является хранителем потока времени, и появляется только тогда, когда происходит вмешательство в него. Дахака обязан убедиться в том, что принц встретит свою смерть для того, чтобы восстановить ход времени. Он является главным антагонистом в Warrior Within. Биография Преследование История начинается с того что Дахака преследует Принца по улицам Вавилона. Он загоняет его в угол в конце переулка и готовится поглощать его, однако, почему он не захватил и не убивает Принца, никогда не показывается в рамках рассказа. Во время его путешествий на Острове Времени Дахака преследует Принца всюду. Герой должен сбежать, неспособный навредить. Дахака неустанный в его преследовании Принца, и останавливается каждый раз, когда принц пересекает области с водой; Принц узнает, что Дахака не может коснуться воды или бороться с нею, таким образом, он использует это преимущество, чтобы сбегать от него. Второй Шанс Дахака следовал за Принцем даже в прошлое и усложнял путешествие. После смерти Императрицы Принц думает, что он свободен и хочет покинуть Остров, но появляется Дахака и бросает его в тайный ход.Тогда Принц понимает, что, убив Императрицу, создал пески времени. Находясь в отчаянном положении Принц был готов покориться судьбе и умереть от рук Дахаки, но тот не в силах добраться до Принца был вынужден отступить, чтоб найти другой путь. В это время Принц обнаруживает письмена рассказывающие о времени когда Махараджа и его воины нашли остров времени и узнает о том, что есть некий артефакт называющийся "Маска Призрака", дающий второй шанс вернуться назад во времени в начало его путешествия. Принцу удалось отыскать маску. Надев ее Принц становится "Призраком Песка" и осознает, что существо, которое следовало за ним, пыталось предупредить его об Кайлине и его роли в создании песка. Принц путешествует назад во времени, чтобы добраться до Кайлины, но Судьба опять сталкивает его с Дахакой. Деревянный мост, на который слышен крах шагов Дахаки, но прежде, чем упасть на его принятую смерть, одно из щупалец Дахаки достигает принца, который нарезает его и кричит с гневом. You Cannot Change Your Fate (Non-Canon) After reaching the entrance to the passage for the Throne Room, the Prince finds his alter-ego from the past once again; but aware of the Dahaka's attack, he lets his past self get captured by the monster, allowing him to take off the mask. The hero reaches the Empress and tries to convince her to come with him to the present. Kaileena refuses and attacks him. The Prince then forces Kaileena to go into the present by pushing her in a portal. The Dahaka then makes his appearance, absorbing the Empress's dead body and taking the Medallion of Time, the last relic of the Sands of Time. The Dahaka then disappears, leaving the Prince to his changed fate. The Prince is finally able to go home. Рассвет новой судьбы (Canon) После того, как Принц настигает Кайлину в настоящем, он останавливает бой, убеждая Императрицу, что всякий может изменить свою судьбу. Появляется Дахака, и Принц, понимая, что тот пришёл не за ним, а за Кайлиной, поскольку та не принадлежала к данному потоку времени, принимает бой. Принц выясняет, что Водным Клинком он может поразить Дахаку. После длительного боя Кайлина помогает Принцу, швыряя сгусток Песка Времени в чудовище, тем самым сбивая его. Принц пронзает мечом голову Дахаки и сбрасывает его в воду. Герою удалось изменить свою судьбу. Геймплей Во время своих приключений на Острове времени Принц обнаруживает, что, как и все «Песчаные монстры», Дахака старается избегать контакта с водой. Из-за этого он не может пройти сквозь водяные стены, которые покрывают некоторые дворцовые двери и коридоры. Принц должен использовать эту слабость, чтобы избежать Дахаки. Из-за этой слабости к воде некоторые фанаты полагают, что Дахака - это песчаный монстр и, вероятно, был создан теми же существами, которые создали временную шкалу, Императрицу Времени и множество артефактов времени (кинжал, амулет, песочные часы и т. д.) И созданный с целью предотвращения неправильного использования временной шкалы песками. Кроме того, Дахака появится в прошлом во время двух роликов. Первое происходит после того, как принц открывает тро Центральном зале внезапно появляется Песчаный дух, затем Дахака блокирует выход, заставляя принца предположить, что монстр каким-то образом следовал за ним в прошлое. Как ни странно, когда принц начинает бежать, Дахака захватывает Песчаного духа, убивает его и уходит. Позже, после того, как Принц сам стал Песчаным духом и отправился назад во времени с помощью Маски Призрака, он сталкивается с его прошлым «я» в одно и то же время и место. Зная о нападении заранее, Принц может ускользнуть от Дахаки, позволив своему прошлому «я» погибнуть и освободиться от маски. Хотя в этих сценах нет явного объяснения странного поведения Дахаки, вполне вероятно, что Дахака должен только однажды взять жизнь Принца и, таким образом, не убить другого (Песчаного духа). Кроме того, это помогает Принцу, потому что Маска Призрака не может быть удалена до тех пор, пока не будет мертва другая версия владельца, а поскольку «прошлый» Принц убит, «будущий» принц может снять маску и вернуться на своё место на временной шкале. Альтернативная теория состоит в том, что Дахака уже существует в «прошлый» период в качестве опекуна и реагирует на присутствие двух версий одного и того же человека в одном и том же месте одновременно, он еще не имеет никакого отношения к Принцу над событиями Песков Времени, поскольку для этого события еще не произошло. Это предполагает, что Дахака существует линейно во времени. Это также подтверждается тем фактом, что встреча с Дахакой в прошлом происходит только один раз, и это только после того, как Принц превратился в Песчаного Духа. Личность Он показывает расстройство, когда его намеченная цель убегает от него так или иначе, он очень непреклонен при ловли его добычи. Он обязан восстановить Поток Времени, и не даст никому шанс остановить его. Он даже готов устранить все и всех при необходимости. Внешость Дахака кажется массивным и мощным гуманоидом, одетым в черное. Он имеет длинные рога, которые скручиваются в виде символа бесконечности, и его глаза горят ожесточенным внутренним светом, хотя область вокруг него всегда покрыта тенями. Он также имеет возможность снимать несколько щупалец с живота. До самого конца игры невозможно сразиться с Дахакой, поскольку он, по-видимому, непобедим для меча, и если Принц не держится на достаточном расстоянии от него, Дахака захватывает принца своими щупальцами. Его единственной слабостью является вода, так как Принц использует водные стены на острове в качестве щитов, чтобы не подпустить к себе Дахаку, и использует Водный меч, чтобы окончательно уничтожить его. На протяжении всего своего появления Дахака изображается как символ Потока времени. В нескольких точках игры Дахака гонится за Принцем. Затем игрок должен бежать через ряд препятствий, чтобы избежать зверя. Если он поймает его, он превратит Принца в Песок и поглотит его, тем самым исключив его и его действия из Потока времени. Дахака кажется размытым в эти моменты и иногда может телепортироваться на несколько метров за раз, и в это время инструментальная версия Godsmack's «I Stand Alone» будет играть в фоновом режиме. Когда Дахака достаточно близко, экран изменится на черно-белую или сепию цветовую схему. Powers and Abilities * Сверхчеловеческая сила: как показано в ее мощной сборке, Дахака очень силен. Он может легко разрушить каменные стены и уменьшить их до щебня. Он легко пробил металлические решетки. Он легко манипулировал принцем много раз, а также безжалостно справлялся с Кайлиной. * Ограниченная телепортация: Дахака продемонстрировал способность телепортироваться на короткие расстояния. *Сверхчеловеческая ловкость: Дахака продемонстрировал способность прыгать с большой глубины на большие высоты и наоборот, не испытывая никакого урона. Он может совершать большие прыжки, чтобы преодолеть большие расстояния. *Бессмертие: он непобедим для обычного оружия. Это древнее существо, которое живет с самого начала времени. Однако Дахака по-прежнему может быть убит (хотя необходимо определенное обстоятельство). * Щупальца: у него есть способность стрелять несколькими щупальцами из живота и даже посылать свои щупальца по земле, чтобы атаковать далеко врагов. Это может привести к тому, что люди будут пескать и поглощать их, что является судьбой тех, кто нарушил временную шкалу. Эти щупальца, похоже, даже убивают тех, кто считается бессмертным (например, Кайлина) * Непобедимость: Дахака казался непобедимым для большинства обычных и современных вооружений в Warrior Within. Только Водный Меч смог повредить зверя. * Сверхчеловеческая выносливость: Зверь неустанно охотился на Принца более 7 лет и не казался усталым или усталым, по крайней мере, во время своей охоты за ним на Острове Времени. Способности: Мастер-трекер: Дахака специализируется на отслеживании тех, кто нарушает временную шкалу, неоднократно выслеживал принца во время его бега от зверя и многих других. Космическая осведомленность: Дахака знает свою цель и продолжает вести ее любым эффективным образом, как это кажется тем, кто нарушает временную шкалу. Это объект позже заставляет его идти после Кайлины после того, как он осуществил новые изменения, которые сделал принц (что требовало от него прекратить Императрицу) Слабости: *Вода. Дахака олицетворяет смерть, а вода - жизнь, потому Дахака её боится. Он не может пройти к песочным порталам, потому что перед ними льётся вода, а в конце игры Принц сражается с ним с помощью Водного Клинка и скидывает его в воду. Фразы. :Если отмотать время назад, можно понять, что говорит Дахака. Галерея Скриншоты Dahaka Ingame.jpg Dahaka ingame 2.jpg The Dahaka.jpg Dahaka_red.jpg Арты Dahaka_warrior_within.jpg Dahaka_Hand.jpg Видео Принц Персии Схватка с судьбой (Первая встреча с Дахакой) Интересные Факты *Рога Дахаки символизируют бесконечность. *В персидской мифологии есть Дахака. Это демон-дракон,который вырвется на волю из горы Демавенд перед Концом Света. *Дахака может менять свой рост. Иногда он очень крупный, иногда он ростом с Принца. Неизвестно, почему он может так делать. *Если отмотать время назад во время бега от Дахаки, можно понять, что он говорит. *Во время первой битвы с Кайлиной, она говорит "Я надеялась, что Дахака убьёт тебя...", но перед боем с Дахакой она спрашивает "Что это?!". Это отсылка к изначальной версии WW, в которой Дахака был рабом Кайлины и по сюжету она освобождала его, чтобы он убил Принца. В ранней версии Дахака с большим трудом мог проходить к песочным порталам через воду. *Дахака - единственный обитатель Острова времени, который существует как в прошлом, так и в настоящем одновременно. *Цвет глаз Дахаки в игровых видео и в самой игре различается, что странно. en:Dahaka Категория:Персонажи Категория:Антагонисты